1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to chairs.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional chairs typically include a chair seat and a backrest, and are commonly used by one person. Chairs often have four legs to support the seat above a floor and the backrest may be connected to the seat and/or the legs. Chairs may also include arm rests, wheels to facilitate movement and may be adjustable in height.
Chairs can be constructed from a wide variety of materials such as wood, metal and molded plastic. Conventional chairs may also have a wide variety of designs depending upon factors such as intended use, ergonomics and appearance. In addition, known chairs may have various functional considerations such as size, portability, weight, durability and desired seating position.
Known chairs may also include padding, which may make the chair more comfortable to use. It is also known to construct chairs from flexible materials, such as wicker, which may make the chair more comfortable to use. Additionally, the chair seats and/or backrests may be contoured for increased comfort of the user.
Many conventional chairs are difficult and time consuming to manufacture. For example, some conventional chairs may include multiple parts and that may increase the amount of time required to assemble the chair. In addition, the multiple parts may increase the cost of the chair and the chair may be less durable because the parts may undesirably become disconnected or fail.